Le Clébard et la sangsue
by acheroniastyx
Summary: "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" ou comment savourer sa vengeance... Rated M pour lemons, lecteurs mineurs s'abstenir.


Hellooo°°° !

Un petit OS qui traîne depuis belle burette... euh... lurette... dans les fins fonds de mon PC.

Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, comme vous pourrez le voir.

Un grand MERCI à _**MélaCullen**_ pour sa première correction et un autre grand MERCI à _**Spuffygirl92**_ pour sa relecture et ses commentaires !

N'étant pas une grande fan des notes à droite et à gauche et des échanges auteur/correctrice dans une fic, j'ai supprimé tous nos échanges à Spuffy et moi. Si vous voulez les voir - et donc recevoir le fichier original de "Le" clébard et la sangsue" - merci de m'en faire la demande par MP et de me transmettre vos emails de la façon suivante : blablabla arobase fournisseur d'accès point fr ou com.

Sur ce je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

**Le Clébard et la Sangsue**

_**« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »**_

_**Post « Eclipse »**_

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans, 8 mois, 3 semaines, 5 jours, 9 heures, 27 minutes et 48 secondes que j'avais pris la décision la plus terrible de mon existence, uniquement par amour.

Une nouvelle fois j'avais quitté ma Bella, mon amour, ma vie, ma raison d'être…

Victoria et son armée éliminées de l'équation grâce aux bons soins de ma famille et des Quileute, je pensais que plus rien ne nous empêcherait de nous aimer librement.

Je ne lui en avais pas voulu d'avoir embrassé Jacob avant la bataille, c'était en partie ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas quittée deux jours après ses 18 ans, leur rapprochement n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Mais je ne m'étais pas aperçu de la profondeur de leur lien…

Trois jours après le conflit avec les nouveau-nés, je m'étais rendu à la Push afin de prendre des nouvelles de Jacob, blessé pendant le combat, et refaire les pansements de Leah.

Arrivé sur place, je les trouvais tous étranges, baissant le regard sur mon passage, hormis Jacob qui souriait fier comme un paon. Ce que je vis dans ses pensées me déchira le cœur…

_Je t'aime, Jacob… je n'ai plus la force de combattre la puissance de l'imprégnation, j'en suis incapable et je ne le désire pas. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, à tout jamais. _

Je n'y avais pas cru mais lorsque j'avais vu dans les esprits des loups cette révélation sous diverses perspectives ainsi que leur baiser enfiévré, j'avais compris.

Bella m'aimait, ça oui, mais elle l'aimait lui, plus que moi...

J'allais donc la voir une dernière fois, sans lui faire part de ma terrible découverte, et après une ultime nuit ensembles où elle se donna de nouveau à moi, encore et encore, je laissais à ma Bella endormie, ivre de plaisir, une lettre lui expliquant les raisons de mon départ si soudain.

Finalement, je n'arrivais pas à regretter de l'avoir aimée en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage, j'avais ainsi de merveilleux souvenirs que je chérissais plus que tout, souvenirs malheureusement entachés par les nombreuses questions que je me posais chaque jour.

S'étaient-ils mariés ? Avaient-ils des enfants ? La rendait-il heureuse ?

J'avais préféré sacrifier mon amour au bonheur de ma Bella. Jacob pouvait lui apporter de nombreuses choses, contrairement à moi. Hormis mon indéfectible amour et mon éternelle passion, j'étais incapable de lui procurer chaleur… vie… descendance… rien d'autre que la mort et l'amour éternel.

Accoudé à la rambarde au bord de la digue, le regard perdu vers l'océan, je pensai, une fois de plus, à me laisser choir dans les eaux sombres et tumultueuses de l'Atlantique et d'y rester englouti pour quelques siècles… millénaires… espérant ainsi atténuer mon chagrin.

L'Homme parlait souvent de réincarnation… J'aimais y croire moi-même et peut-être qu'en ressortant de l'océan après quelques siècles passés à y végéter, je retrouverais la réincarnation de ma Bella ?

Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, une seule, mourir. Mais je lui avais promis, après notre passage mouvementé à Volterra, que je ne chercherai plus à mettre fin à mes jours.

Quelle épouvantable et douloureuse promesse à tenir !

Après bien des supplications, j'avais accompagné ma famille à New-York où se déroulait un défilé de mode auquel Alice et Rosalie voulaient absolument assister, mais ne supportant pas les pensées obscènes des unes et des autres à mon égard, j'étais ressorti me morfondre en contemplant les vagues.

Ma Bella… mon amour… Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime… Si seulement tu…

- EDWARD CULLEN ! ESPECE DE PETIT SALIGAUD ! DIS-MOI OÙ EST MA FILLE !

Je fus brutalement agrippé par le col et afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur mon… anomalie, je me laissai relever par la personne qui m'agressait.

Avec une incroyable surprise, je découvris le Chef Swan… et ce que je vis dans son esprit me mit dans une rage noire…

Après lui avoir assuré à maintes reprises que je ne savais pas où était Bella, je mis les voiles et traversai le continent aussi vite que possible, ne m'arrêtant que pour chasser. Une fois arrivé à la frontière séparant les terres des Quileute et celles de ma famille, j'attendis.

Il ne s'écoula pas cinq minutes avant que Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Embry Call et Seth Clearwater n'arrivent.

Pourquoi ne fus-je pas étonné de voir que Jacob occupait la position d'Alpha de la Meute !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Cullen ? _

- Où est Bella ?

_A la maison, elle s'occupe de notre petit dernier. Pourquoi ? _

- Ne me mens pas, Jacob Black. Je sais très bien que Bella n'est pas ici.

_Je ne mens pas ! Demande à la Meute ! _

- La Meute ne désobéira jamais à un ordre direct de l'Alpha, aussi tordu soit-il. Et je sais de source sûre que tu mens car j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre à New-York. J'ai vu le Chef Swan. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il se passa alors un phénomène étrange. Sam et Seth se retournèrent contre Jacob, ils s'affrontèrent pendant quelques instants puis les deux loups reprirent forme humaine tandis que Jacob grognait, feulait, ululait, menaçant.

- Nous sommes désolés, Edward. Nous n'avons pas pu l'empêcher d'agir ainsi… Me dit Sam d'une voix triste.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dites-moi je vous en supplie ! Où est Bella ?

- Nous ne savons pas où elle est, Edward. Répondit Seth. Notre dernière rencontre remonte au lendemain de ton départ.

Ils m'ouvrirent leurs esprits et là, je compris.

J'étais parti croyant que ma Bella serait plus heureuse avec lui, persuadé qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'en fait…

C'était un coup monté, Jacob avait tout manigancé…

Je devais absolument la retrouver.

Ensuite, viendra le temps de savourer ma vengeance…

_**Quelque part en Italie, 25 ans plus tard **_

- Bonjour mon grand ami ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps, cher Carlisle ?

_Bien Aro. Très bien, même ! Mais dis-moi, y a-t-il une raison particulière à cet appel ? _

- Ah ! Ah ! Je vois que tu me connais bien, très cher ! En effet, j'aurais un service à te demander, mon ami.

_Humm… Quel genre de service ? _

- J'ai appris, de source sûre, qu'il y aurait une sorte de rébellion chez le peuple Quileute, tu sais, les Modificateurs qui vivent près de Forks. Ils seraient apparemment sur le sentier de la guerre afin d'éradiquer la race des vampires de la surface de la Terre.

_Comment ? Mais… C'est impossible, voyons ! _

- C'est justement pour cela que je fais appel à toi, mon ami. Vois-tu, je préfèrerais, si possible, éviter une guerre inter-espèces qui n'aurait d'autre conséquence que de dévoiler nos existences aux yeux des humains. Je sais que tu as conclu un traité avec les Quileute lorsque tu vivais sur la péninsule Olympic avec ton cl… ta famille. Aussi, j'aimerai beaucoup que le jeune Edward, le télépathe, nous apporte son aide. Penses-tu qu'il lui serait possible de jouer les interprètes entre les loups et mes soldats ?

_Et bien… disons que… Edward n'est pas… Comment ? Que dis-tu, Alice ? En es-tu sûre ? Bien. Bien, je lui dis. Excuse-moi, Aro. Comme je te le disais, Edward n'est pas là actuellement. Cependant, Alice vient de me confirmer qu'il sera ravi de t'apporter son aide._

- Alice… Alice… Ah oui ! La voyante ! Magnifique ! Pour en revenir à notre affaire, certains gardes seront détachés à ce… souci diplomatique, dirais-je. Ils devraient arriver après-demain. Pourrais-tu demander au jeune Edward de se rendre sur les falaises de Forks, à la frontière de votre territoire et de celui de ces ch… Quileute, au crépuscule ? Mes gardes seront là.

_Euh… Oui, bien sûr Aro. _

- Ah ! Merci, mon ami ! Pourrais-tu me confirmer le rendez-vous dès que tu auras des nouvelles de ton fils ?

_Mais bien sûr, Aro. Je m'en vais lui téléphoner dès que nous aurons raccroché. _

- Fabuleux ! Je te remercie mille fois, mon ami ! A très bientôt, alors ! Mes amitiés à la charmante Esmée ainsi qu'à toute ta petite famille ! Au revoir, mon ami !

Aro raccrocha, un immense sourire aux lèvres, puis il se tourna vers moi, le regard à la fois inquisiteur et soucieux.

- Es-tu bien sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites, ma jeune amie ? Tu sais, la vengeance n'est pas toujours la solution…

- Je le sais parfaitement, Aro. Mais j'ai été trahie. Par celui que j'aimais comme un frère ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait ! J'ai fait une promesse à ce chien et je m'en vais la tenir…

Aro soupira avant de se tourner vers Démétri.

- Dis-moi, mon cher ami. As-tu localisé le jeune Edward ?

- Oui, Maître. Il est en Antarctique, certainement enfoui sous une tonne de glace et de chagrin.

- GRRRRRRRRR…

- Oups ! Désolé ma grande ! Ah ! Tiens ! Il a bougé ! Et vu sa vitesse, à mon avis, il a déjà eu vent de votre… demande, Maître.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de mon ami, Aro reçut au même moment un message.

- Et bien, il semblerait que ce cher Edward ait hâte d'en découdre avec les Quileute ! Il a confirmé qu'il se rendrait au lieu de rendez-vous, au crépuscule. Mais dis-moi, très chère, pourquoi le crépuscule ?

- Juste un indice Aro… C'est le moment de la journée qu'il préfère et je suis la seule à le savoir…

- Bref. Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, ma jeune amie, vas-y. Ne te retourne pas. Et quoiqu'il se passe par la suite, vous pourrez toujours revenir parmi nous, tu le sais ?

- Oui Aro. Je le sais. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous ainsi que Caïus et…

- Bah ! Mon frère et son aversion des loups, tu comprends ! Tu lui as apporté un superbe divertissement sur un plateau d'argent, il ne peut t'en être que reconnaissant !

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Aro, je serai toujours là pour vous.

- De rien, chère enfant, de rien… Je vous souhaite de tout cœur d'être heureux. Au-revoir, ma jeune amie. Au revoir.

Je m'approchai de lui, tremblante d'émotion et l'enserrai étroitement avant d'étreindre Marcus et Caïus.

Je n'étais pas une farouche adepte des effusions et démonstrations d'affection, mais j'avais un pincement au cœur de les quitter après toutes ces années passées à Volterra.

Je me rappellerais toujours les raisons de ma venue ici…

**Flashback **

Je venais de m'éveiller après une fabuleuse nuit passée entre les bras d'Edward. Je m'étirais délicatement, le corps engourdi par de délicieuses courbatures et alors que je tournais le visage vers lui, je fus surprise de découvrir le lit vide. A la place que mon fiancé occupait précédemment, il y avait une lettre… Je fus prise de sueurs froides en la décachetant…

_« Ma Bella, _

_Mon amour, ma vie, mon cœur. _

_Je t'avais promis de ne plus jamais partir et de rester à tes côtes mais après avoir vu les Quileute, je sais que tu ne seras jamais heureuse auprès de moi. _

_J'ai compris, à travers leurs pensées et tes paroles, que tu l'aimais. C'est en partie de ma faute, mais c'est surtout le hasard si Jacob s'est imprégné de toi. Ainsi va la vie. _

_C'est pour cela que je préfère m'effacer. Je choisis de souffrir éternellement de ton manque pour te laisser vivre pleinement le bonheur avec ton imprégné, te donner l'opportunité d'une vie que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir, une vie meilleure, un avenir paisible avec l'homme que tu aimes et vos futurs enfants. _

_Sache que je chérirais chaque instant passé avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps et que je me repaîtrais de ces souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer. _

_Je t'aime, ma Bella et je t'aimerai éternellement. _

_Adieu mon amour _

_A tout jamais tien, Edward. » _

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues en un flot intarissable, inondant mon visage et après avoir lu et relu ce courrier, j'avais fini par ne plus rien voir, le regard brouillé par les larmes et la rage.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que toute cette histoire ?

Il m'avait promis de ne plus me quitter ! Nous devions nous marier, nous aimer et passer l'éternité ensemble !

Puis les mots « Jacob » et « imprégnation » me sautèrent subitement aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait encore inventé ?

Après avoir pleuré une journée et une nuit entière, j'étais sortie en trombes de la maison, hurlant à mon père que j'allais à la Push, là où j'aurai les réponses à mes nombreuses questions.

Une fois là-bas, Jacob m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, maudissant Edward de m'avoir à nouveau quittée et me rappelant encore et encore à quel point cette « sangsue » ne méritait pas mon amour. Je lui balançais mon poing à la figure de toutes mes forces, me brisant quelques phalanges au passage.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Jacob Black ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Bells ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Qu'avez-vous fait, toi et tes potes pour qu'Edward me quitte ?

- Rien, je te le jure ! C'est un idiot, Bells ! Il ne te mérite pas ! Je t'aime, moi, je ne te quitterai jamais !

Je lui avais alors mis la lettre de mon tendre amour sous le nez.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

- Je… c'est un tissu de mensonges cette lettre, je n'ai rien fait !

- Je veux la vérité, Jacob !

- Je… je… C'est de sa faute à cette sale sangsue ! Si tu n'étais pas partie le sauver en Italie, on serait ensemble, toi et moi ! Je t'aime Bells !

- Non tu ne m'aimes pas, Jacob Black. Si tu m'aimais, réellement, tu aurais accepté mes choix sans rechigner. Tu n'as jamais voulu entendre ! Edward m'aime…

- Une sangsue est incapable de sentiments ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la saveur de ton sang !

- Non, Jake.

- S'il t'aimait tant que ça, il ne serait jamais parti !

- Il est justement parti parce qu'il m'aime ! Il m'aime tellement qu'il est prêt à sacrifier son bonheur au profit du mien ! Ça, tu vois, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde ! Il est parti parce que vous lui avez tous menti ! Il a cru que nous étions imprégnés et il est parti pour que je sois heureuse avec toi…

- Justement ! Je peux te rendre heureuse, Bells ! Donne-moi cette chance !

- NON ! Que lui avez-vous dit ? Je veux savoir !

- Rien Bells ! J'te l'jure !

Leah s'était alors approchée, en colère, puis alors que Jacob l'intimait au silence, elle se planta droit devant lui.

- Tu sais quoi, Jacob, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les sangsues. Ce que tu as fait à Edward et Bella est immonde. Je ne supporte pas les suceurs de sang car à cause d'eux, j'ai perdu l'amour de Sam lorsque sa nature de loup a pris le dessus. Mais toi, en connaissance de cause, tu as sciemment fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Edward parte. Tu sais très bien que ce Cullen est une personne intègre et droite. Tu savais qu'il quitterait Bella s'il jugeait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle et tu en as joué.

Leah s'était alors tournée vers moi, le regard compatissant.

- Tu sais Bella, même si je ne respecte pas tes choix amoureux, je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer au point d'en souffrir. Je vais tout te dire…

- LA FERME LEAH !

- J'en ai rien à foutre, Jake. Je me détache de ta Meute et je refuse dès à présent ma nature de louve. Bella, Jacob a repris ses droits légitimes d'Alpha de la Meute juste après que vous vous soyez embrassés. Il s'est fait un film que nous avons cru au départ, dans lequel vous vous témoigniez votre amour passionnel. Il nous a obligés à le rejouer en masse en présence d'Edward. Jacob est persuadé de s'être imprégné de toi…

- Parce que c'est vrai !

Jacob hurlait, comme possédé, le corps tremblant de colère, l'écume aux lèvres et Sam s'approcha, essayant de le calmer.

- Jacob, tu ne t'es pas imprégné de Bella. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'imprégnation, tu…

- Mais… Elle devrait être avec moi ! Pas avec ce… ce monstre !

Jusqu'alors, j'étais en larmes. Je me redressais subitement, envahie par une colère noire et au fur et à mesure que mon plan se mettait en place, je reprenais confiance en moi.

- Un monstre ? Je n'en vois qu'un ici de monstre. C'est toi, le monstre !

- Il n'est pas humain !

- Et toi non plus !

- Mais tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as dit !

- Je t'aimais, oui, Jacob Black. Mais je t'aimais comme un frère. Ni plus, ni moins. C'est terminé.

Je lui tournais le dos et repartais en direction de ma camionnette lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poignet, violemment.

- Tu vas où ?

- A la recherche de mon fiancé, Jacob. Car oui, nous sommes fiancés. Nous devions nous marier cet été.

- Je te l'interdis !

- Mais tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Jacob. Je vais le retrouver et lorsque ça sera fait, je reviendrai te voir et je me vengerai. Je te ferai souffrir comme tu nous as fait souffrir. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains s'il le faut. Et je tuerai tous les sales clebs qui se mettront sur mon passage. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

- Arf ! Et comment tu feras, Bells, tu me tomberas dessus ? Ah ! Ah !

- Je t'en fais la promesse, clébard. Et tu sais que je les tiens toujours. Au déplaisir de te revoir mon cher ennemi.

J'étais alors repartie sereinement, décidée à retrouver mon tendre fiancé. Une fois chez moi, je préparais un sac à dos, mes papiers, ma carte bancaire, mon passeport, pendant que Charlie hurlait sur le nouvel abandon d'Edward, leur départ lui étant déjà venu aux oreilles.

- C'est de la faute de Jacob, papa.

- Mais non voyons, c'est sûrement un malentendu ! Jacob. Voilà un excellent parti, ma fille, c'est un bon gars, il sera bien pour toi !

- Papa. J'ai perdu mon fiancé…

- FIANCÉ ?!

- Oui, fiancé. Il est parti parce que Jacob lui a menti. Jacob lui a dit que j'avais une aventure avec lui et que je l'aimais. Edward m'a de nouveau quittée pour que je sois heureuse auprès de Jacob.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Partir à la recherche de mon fiancé, papa.

- NON ! Il n'en vaut…

- Au revoir papa.

J'étais alors partie à l'aéroport et après avoir vidé la totalité de mon compte bancaire, j'avais pris un aller-simple pour l'Italie.

Le voyage avait été long, pénible et angoissant.

Et s'ils ne voulaient pas me venir en aide ?

Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais prête à tout… tout pour retrouver mon Edward.

Une fois arrivée à Volterra, je m'étais rendue là où je les avais vus pour la première fois. Je tombais alors sur deux vampires que je ne connaissais pas.

- Bonjour messieurs. Je souhaiterais voir Aro, je vous prie.

Ils m'avaient observée avec un étonnement non-feint puis s'étaient ensuite léché les lèvres avec gourmandise.

- Et bien ma jolie, tu n'as pas peur ? Tu es très appétissante, ce fumet est très floral… fruité… un régal !

- Je souhaiterais voir Aro, je vous prie.

L'un d'eux m'agrippa fermement par le poignet avant de m'approcher brutalement de lui et de plonger son visage dans mon cou ; j'avais une peur bleue et je commençais à prier mentalement…

- STOP ! Tiens, tiens… Isabella Swan. Que viens-tu donc faire ici ?

- Bonjour Jane. Je dois… je dois absolument m'entretenir avec Aro… S'il te plait, c'est vraiment important. Je t'en supplie, Jane, vous êtes mon unique chance.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui avait convaincu Jane, mais elle m'avait amenée auprès de ses Maîtres.

Une fois face à eux, je leur avais expliqué qu'Edward était parti à cause d'un malentendu. Je leur avais donc parlé des loups… de l'imprégnation… du mensonge éhonté de mon ancien meilleur ami… de mon besoin vital de retrouver mon fiancé et ma famille… et de mon désir de vengeance.

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, j'obtins un soutien formidable de la part de Caïus. Sa haine à l'encontre des loups garous n'y était pas étrangère.

- Que souhaites-tu donc de notre part, jeune Isabella ? M'avait alors demandé Aro.

- Que vous me fassiez l'honneur de me transformer et de m'entraîner au combat afin que j'éradique cette saleté de chien puant.

Ils m'avaient observé tous trois d'un œil surpris, essayant de jauger ma volonté certainement. Puis Marcus m'avait vrillé d'un étrange regard.

- D'accord, Isabella. Nous accèderons à ta requête. Nous pouvons y procéder dès maintenant si tu le souhaites ! Avait alors dit Aro avant que son frère Marcus ne lui agrippe le poignet. Aro me vrilla alors d'un regard surpris.

- Oh… Oh ! Humm… et bien… dans ce cas… Ta transformation aura lieu dans un mois, jour pour jour. En attendant, tu es ici chez toi, ma jeune amie. Démétri et Jane resteront constamment à tes côtés afin que tu ne sois pas victime d'une… malencontreuse rencontre. Jane, très chère !

- Oui Maître ?

- Emmène donc la jeune humaine dans ses nouveaux quartiers. La suite « Marie-Antoinette » sera parfaite. Oh ! Et si tu pouvais lui apporter…

Je n'avais pas entendu la suite, ma faible audition d'humaine ne me permettant pas de comprendre leurs paroles, mais leurs regards choqués me rendaient mal à l'aise. Jane s'empressa alors de m'emmener jusqu'à mes nouveaux quartiers, accompagnée d'un Démétri protecteur acharné…

**Fin Flash-back **

Une fois ma transformation achevée, je m'étais entraînée sans relâche, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, afin d'être suffisamment forte pour combattre ces chiens. Caïus m'avait personnellement formée au combat contre les loups garous, m'indiquant leurs atouts, leurs faiblesses. Bien que les Quileute ne soient pas de véritables Enfants de la Lune, ils n'en restaient pas moins des clébards bons à détruire.

Les trois frères avaient grincé des dents lorsque je leur avais soumis mon désir d'adopter le régime végétarien, mais ils avaient compris, sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, je rejoindrais mon aimé. Ils avaient également été incroyablement surpris par mon contrôle puisque dès mon éveil, j'avais été capable de résister à l'attrait du sang humain. Il le fallait, c'était nécessaire dans un sens…

Mon fidèle ami Démétri m'extirpa de mes pensées en me frappant l'épaule.

- Eh ma grande ! Ça y est, j'ai fait les réservations ! Nous partons par le vol 747 dans un peu moins de huit heures !

- Génial Dém ! Euh… dis-moi… est-ce que…

- Ton cher et tendre Edward se trouve… il est au Nouveau-Mexique… et il se dirige toujours vers Forks.

- Merci Démétri. Tu es un véritable ami.

Jane s'approcha de nous puis nous enserra tous les deux dans une étreinte de fer.

- Tu vas me manquer, Bella ! Pour une fois que j'avais une vraie amie…

- Arrête de torturer tes copines potentielles et tu t'en feras un tas ! Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Janie. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours venir nous voir et…

- Parce que tu crois que les Cullen m'accueilleront chez eux, comme ça, à bras ouverts ? Arf !

- Je t'en fais la promesse, Jane. Et puis, si tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une garce, ils verront que sous tes airs de chienne de garde se cache une adorable jeune fille.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Je t'adore. On se voit bientôt, hein ?

- Promis !

- Et toi, Démétri, tu es vraiment sûr et certain de vouloir la suivre ?

- Oui Jane, ma vie est avec elle maintenant, tu le sais. Mais je n'abandonne pas mes responsabilités au sein des Volturi pour autant !

- Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, Dém !

- Toi aussi, ma grande !

Jane s'éloigna de nous d'un pas puis reprit son masque impassible de froideur.

- Bon. Vous devez sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à empaqueter, je vous laisse ! Bella, je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir et je te souhaite de tout cœur d'être heureuse, tu le mérites !

- Merci Jane. Au revoir.

Un pincement au cœur après tant d'années passées à Volterra, je regardais Jane s'éloigner, le cœur gros. Je ne pouvais pas regretter mon choix cependant, j'allais enfin retrouver mon amour, mon âme, ma vie après toutes ces années…

**POV Edward **

Dire que j'avais été surpris par la demande des Volturi était un euphémisme !

Mais c'était surtout une opportunité en or pour me venger de ces chiens galeux.

Cela faisait 25 ans que je parcourais le monde, en long, en large et en travers à la recherche de mon ange, mais jusqu'à présent, elle était introuvable.

Qu'était-elle devenue? Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? S'était-elle mariée ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Était-elle heureuse ? Pensait-elle à moi ?

Chaque année, je retournais à Forks, dans notre clairière, et y déposais une lettre à son attention avec mon numéro de téléphone, espérant qu'elle la trouve, qu'elle me contacte. Mais ces lettres s'empilaient d'année en année, l'encre devenait illisible et le papier décrépi.

Chaque année je voyais le visage réjoui de ce foutu clébard, heureux que je n'aie toujours pas retrouvé ma Bella.

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour le tuer de mes mains ?!

Mais j'avais promis à Carlisle que je ne ferai rien à cette sale bête afin de ne pas donner à la Meute l'occasion de nous attaquer.

Comme après chaque passage à notre clairière, je m'étais rendu en Antarctique, le seul réel endroit au monde qui me permettait d'être seul avec mes pensées.

Allongé sur la glace, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles avec l'impression de pouvoir les toucher du bout des doigts, je me focalisais sur tous mes délicieux souvenirs de ma Bella et moi, ensembles, lorsque le téléphone à liaison satellite que mon père m'avait supplié d'emmener avec moi sonna.

Les Volturi rencontraient de gros soucis avec les Quileute et avaient besoin de mes services pour jouer les traducteurs avec ces saletés de clébards.

Ni une, ni deux, j'avais accepté. Tout compte fait, je pourrais enfin m'en prendre à ce chien galeux de Black sans avoir peur que ma famille en pâtisse ! Et pour une fois dans mon existence, je serai reconnaissant aux Volturi pour m'en offrir l'opportunité.

Je filais à l'autre bout du monde aussi vite que je le pouvais, traversant les océans et les continents, chassant lorsqu'une proie appétissante passait à proximité.

J'arrivais finalement au lieu de rendez-vous pile poil au moment convenu. Le crépuscule, le moment que je préfère dans une journée.

Une petite silhouette encapuchonnée était déjà là, me tournant le dos, attendant mon arrivée.

Lorsque je captais la fragrance du vampire, j'eus l'impression de me faire poignarder en plein cœur.

Le parfum de ce vampire me rappelait atrocement la merveilleuse fragrance de mon amour perdu...

Puis une voix douce et mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs, tel le chant des sirènes.

- Bonsoir Edward.

Ma tête se mit à tourner. La vampire, puisque c'était une femme, se retourna puis ôta son capuchon avec une lenteur mesurée. Je tombais à genoux, abruti par le choc, lorsque je vis son visage.

- B-B-Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Par pitié, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

- Tu ne rêves pas, Edward. Tu n'hallucines pas non plus, c'est bien moi...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre et timide sourire puis elle se mit à se trémousser, sautant d'un pied à l'autre, et se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à l'anxiété.

Je m'aperçus alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, bien trop choqué de me retrouver face à l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus fous après autant d'années, et que Bella angoissait inutilement devant mon absence totale de réaction.

Je me relevais d'un bond et me jetais sur elle avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, emprisonnant son petit corps entre mes bras dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je murmurais inlassablement son prénom puis inspirais sa délicieuse et ô combien envoûtante senteur qui m'avait tant manquée, m'en délectant avec un indicible plaisir. Je n'étais plus qu'un héroïnomane qui appréciait pleinement sa dose après de longues années de manque.

Puis sans plus attendre, je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, attendant qu'elle me repousse à tout moment.

Je me trompais. Lourdement.

Bella m'embrassa doucement à quelques reprises, puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent contre les miennes, m'invitant à goûter sa bouche qui m'avait tant de fois manqué en 25 ans. Elle gémit lorsque ma langue caressa timidement la sienne au départ puis grogna et s'agrippa farouchement à mes cheveux pendant que je fouillais sa bouche avec une incroyable passion, son haleine florale et sucrée faisant exploser mes papilles de plaisir.

Jamais je n'avais pu espérer l'embrasser de la sorte il y a 25 ans, elle était si fragile en ce temps-là !

Son corps pressé étroitement contre le mien épousait parfaitement la moindre parcelle de mon enveloppe charnelle et j'avais l'impression que tout mon être était parcouru par un courant électrique faisant vibrer mon corps de l'intérieur.

Je m'arrachai difficilement de ses lèvres, le souffle haletant , tout comme elle, mais je la maintins étroitement enlacée, caressant sans cesse son dos, ses hanches, ses bras, m'assurant qu'elle n'était pas un mirage. J'avais tant besoin de contact, de la toucher, elle m'avait tant manqué !

- Bella… Ma Bella… Mon amour… Comment ?

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres, m'intimant au silence, puis remplaça bien vite son doigt par sa bouche gourmande et si avide de la mienne.

- On a tout le temps possible pour les explications, Edward. Là, je veux juste profiter du moment présent mon amour…

Je rejetai la tête en arrière lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, explorant goulûment l'arête de ma mâchoire, la courbure de ma nuque, le creux sous mon oreille, grignotant ma peau de-ci, de-là, et je gémis sans retenue lorsque ses mains découvrirent à nouveau mon torse, glissant de mes pectoraux à mes abdos avant de se ruer à l'assaut de ma ceinture.

Le regard sûrement noirci par le désir, j'observais son doux visage avec avidité, m'en abreuvant de tout mon saoul, puis me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres délicates, laissant mes mains s'aventurer sur son corps.

Ses seins dans mes paumes étaient plus gros et lourds que dans mes souvenirs, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre ! En y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçus que sous le fin tissu qui moulait délicieusement son corps, ses hanches s'étaient également élargies, accentuant sa taille fine et ses jambes parfaitement galbées. Le vampirisme avait magnifié ma Bella, sublimant ses atours. Elle était splendide. Une déesse. Ma déesse. Déesse que je me devais de chérir et de vénérer après toutes ces années perdues inutilement.

Délicatement, je défis le cordon de sa cape noire et ouvris la fermeture éclair de sa robe bleu-nuit, laissant les étoffes glisser sur le sol et je grognais d'envie en m'apercevant qu'elle était nue sous ses vêtements. Complètement. Nue. Un petit sourire mutin étira ses lèvres tandis que ses petits doigts tremblant d'impatience défaisaient la boutonnière de mon jeans et je me rendis compte que j'étais resté les bras ballants, reluquant son splendide corps sans aucune retenue.

J'entendis un déchirement puis un faible juron et me rendis compte que dans son empressement à me voir nu, Bella avait déchiré mon tee-shirt. Par sécurité, j'ôtais moi-même mon jeans ; que je me balade torse-nu, c'est une chose, mais que je sois complètement à poil lorsque la garde des Volturi arrivera, c'en est une autre ! Puis, lorsque cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit, j'agrippai les poignets de ma douce Bella et les écartai de mon corps.

- Bella ! On ne peut pas, les Volturi…

- Chut mon amour. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous avant qu'ils n'arrivent et crois-moi, après toutes ces années gâchées, je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde…

J'allais rétorquer lorsqu'une main curieuse s'enroula vivement autour de mon chibre et seul un feulement rauque m'échappa tandis que je savourais la pression de ses doigts et la délicieuse caresse que Bella m'infligeait.

D'une main pressée contre sa nuque, je rapprochai vivement son visage du mien et me ruai voracement sur sa bouche tandis que mon autre main caressait sa chute de reins et ses fesses rebondies.

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque j'enfouis mon visage entre ses seins, puis elle grogna lorsque j'emprisonnais un téton rose et durci entre mes lèvres, le mordillant et le suçotant goulûment. Je glissai une main entre ses cuisses et feulais de bonheur lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point elle était trempée et prête pour moi. J'avais tant envie d'elle ! Mais je voulais faire les choses bien, lui donner un maximum de plaisir pour fêter cet instant, nos retrouvailles.

Bella couina lorsque mon pouce se posa sur son clitoris et elle gémit de plaisir lorsque j'enfouis deux doigts en elle, les laissant coulisser lentement, mais sûrement.

Alors que je me laissais tomber à genoux devant elle pour la goûter comme j'en avais envie depuis si longtemps, elle m'agrippa par les cheveux et m'obligea à me relever.

- Bella ? Mais…

- On a tout le temps devant nous désormais, Edward… J'ai juste envie de toi. Maintenant. Je veux juste te sentir en moi… Je t'en prie, prends-moi ! Maintenant !

Je gémis en entendant sa supplique et le ton quasiment désespéré de sa voix. Bella me voulait autant que je la voulais, nous étions l'un comme l'autre submergés par le désir.

D'un geste plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulu, je la plaquai contre un arbre et elle couina de surprise lorsque j'enserrai étroitement sa taille et fis passer l'un**e** de ses cuisses au-dessus de ma hanche. Ses yeux se révulsèrent lorsqu'elle sentit l'intensité de mon désir contre sa fente et je grognais lorsqu'elle poussa son bassin contre le mien.

Les yeux dans les yeux, je m'enfonçai lentement en elle, appréciant la douceur, la chaleur, l'humidité de son antre qui m'avait tant manqué et une fois au plus profond de son corps, je m'aperçus seulement en expirant que j'avais retenu mon souffle. Elle était si serrée autour de mon membre que je dus mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas venir immédiatement.

Ses mains crochetèrent mon cou, me plaquant encore plus étroitement contre elle, puis Bella croisa ses cuisses derrière ma taille et se rua goulûment sur mes lèvres. Sa langue plongea dans ma bouche au moment où mon chibre replongeait en elle, puis elle se mit à sucer ma langue avec ardeur et rien que de penser à ce que je pourrais lui donner d'autre à sucer, me rendit dingue.

Alors que j'aurais voulu que notre première fois de nos retrouvailles ne soit que langueur, plaisir et volupté, le besoin désespéré que j'avais d'elle et la nécessité d'éradiquer le manque de ces 25 dernières années m'envahit d'un sentiment d'urgence.

J'empaumai son magnifique petit cul et plongeai en elle d'un vif coup de rein**s**, grognant comme une bête en me sentant cogner au plus profond de ses chairs.

Son bassin ondulait harmonieusement contre le mien, rencontrant parfaitement chacun de mes coups de butoir et nos gémissements se muèrent rapidement en cris d'extase au fur et à mesure que je la martelais avec acharnement et quand bien même méthodiquement, augmentant la cadence au gré de ses prières.

- Oh ! Oh oui ! Ouii ! Encore ! Plus fort ! Oui comme ça ! Humm c'est bon ! Oh oui là ! Plus fort ! Oui encore !

Je me cramponnais aux branches de l'arbre afin de me donner un nouvel angle et au vu des hurlements de ma Bella, l'idée était bonne !

Ses cuisses se resserraient étroitement autour de ma taille tandis que sa tête cognait contre le tronc ; un coup de rein et un coup de tête plus puissants que les autres et l'arbre s'écima, le tronc tombant au sol avec un fracas assourdissant. Mais partis comme nous l'étions sur la planète Plaisir, nous ne l'entendîmes que de très…très loin.

Sentant les prémices de la jouissance monter en moi, je glissai une main entre nos corps et titillai son bouton de plaisir, faisant hoqueter Bella.

Mon amour se cramponnait à mes épaules, je sentais ses ongles me griffer les omoplates, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que je sentais ses parois palpiter et se contracter autour de mon chibre.

- Bellaaa… Ooooh oui Bellaaaa !

- Hungh… Edward !

Une fois de plus, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, savourant le bruit que produisait son minou tandis que je la pilonnais frénétiquement tel un animal en rut, mais lorsqu'elle explosa autour de mon chibre, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et la mordis violemment au creux du cou. Bella me mordit juste au niveau de mon cœur mort et je vins violemment dans un dernier spasme, la jouissance me submergea totalement, accélérée par la brûlure du venin.

Le souffle court, heurté, je nous fis glisser au sol, toujours enfoui au plus profond de son ventre, et le corps encore tremblant de nos ébats, je plongeai mon visage dans son cou puis embrassai délicatement ma morsure, fier de mon œuvre et de ce signe qui indiquait aux yeux de tous qu'elle était mienne, ma compagne, à moi. Bella reproduisait mes gestes en ronronnant doucement, le visage enfoui dans mon torse et j'enroulai étroitement mes bras et mes jambes autour de son corps, créant un cocon protecteur.

L'aube commençait à poindre lorsque nous sortîmes de notre état d'extrême béatitude ; un rayon de soleil atteignit ma Bella et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de plaisir en voyant son corps resplendissant de mille feux. Elle était mon égale, désormais. Sa délicieuse fragrance, amplifiée par la douce chaleur des rayons solaires, me rendait dingue et lorsque le parfum de son excitation envahit mes narines, je ne pus faire autrement que d'agir instinctivement en sautant sur ma proie.

Si Bella avait l'air surprise par mon côté prédateur, elle n'en dit cependant rien, se contenant de gémir de satisfaction alors que je me jetai sauvagement sur elle. Nos lèvres s'emmêlaient et nos membres s'entrelaçaient alors que nous roulions à même le sol, Bella se débattant férocement face à mon attaque, bien que son regard luisant d'envie témoigne de son plaisir. N'en pouvant plus de cette joute apéritive, je rugis tel un fauve et la balançai sans ménagement à plat ventre, une main fermement posée au bas de son dos l'obligea à se cambrer et ses mollets coincés par mes genoux empêchaient toute fuite ou tout mouvement de sa part.

Je me léchais les babines tout en grondant de plaisir alors que je pétrissais avidement ses fesses, mon regard gourmand rivé sur le sillon séparant ces deux globes laiteux et fermes et j'inspirais lentement son parfum alors que son nectar perlait sur ses cuisses.

- Edwaaard !

Bella pleurnicha d'impatience alors que je frottai mon bassin contre sa fente puis elle gémit lorsque je fis coulisser mon chibre entre ses cuisses à une… deux… trois reprises, avant de se mettre à hurler tandis que je m'enfonçai brusquement en elle d'un vif coup de reins. Elle était si serrée ainsi, les cuisses pressées entre mes jambes que je savais à l'avance que cela n'allait pas être tendre, j'en étais incapable, je n'étais plus qu'un fauve en rut désireux de prendre bestialement ce qui était sien, en l'occurrence ma Bella.

Je la pilonnai fougueusement, rageusement, comme pour exorciser la douleur de ces 25 dernières années ; les cris et gémissements langoureux qui répondaient à mon assaut brutal étaient témoins que ma Bella ne s'en plaignait pas. Les mains fermement cramponnées à ses fesses, je les lui écartai pour me délecter de la vue quel plus beau panorama peut-il y avoir autre que ma bite allant et venant allégrement en elle, luisante de son jus ? Mes yeux en roulèrent dans leurs orbites puis, secouant la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place, j'abattis vivement ma main sur ses fesses. Elle en couina de surprise.

- Plus… clac ! jamais… clac ! … ça… clac ! ne… clac ! me fais… clac ! plus … clac ! jamais… clac ! ça… clac ! tu es… clac ! à moi… clac ! jusqu'à… clac ! la fin… clac ! des temps… clac !

Je la fessai en suivant le rythme acharné de mes coups de butoirs, comme pour la punir de cette si douloureuse absence. Bella n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre si j'en jugeai par les cris extatiques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

- Encore ! Encore ! Oh oui ! Plus fort ! Oh oui ! Edwaaard ! Oh je te sens si bien comme ça ! Si loin ! Oui ! Oui ! Ouiii !

Le corps secoué par un violent plaisir, Bella n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes bras. J'agrippai fermement son bassin pour l'aider dans ses mouvements et continuai à la marteler avec acharnement, grognant de plaisir alors que ses parois se resserraient violemment autour de mon chibre. Ma Bella n'était plus que convulsions et cris incohérents lorsque son plaisir explosa et que son foutre se mit à ruisseler abondamment le long de nos cuisses. Je serrai les dents, voulant la voir se contorsionner sous mon corps et jouir, encore et encore, mais lorsque son troisième orgasme l'envahit, je fus incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, éjaculant violemment en de longs jets saccadés, avant de m'écrouler sur elle, le souffle saccadé.

Nous restâmes un instant sans bouger, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, mais un bruit lointain nous força à nous séparer et à nous rhabiller. Une fois tous deux vêtus, j'enroulai, de manière possessive, mes bras autour de ma Bella et me ruai sur ses lèvres bien trop tentantes pour son propre bien. Gémissant de bonheur lorsque je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sous la pression des miennes, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche, totalement coupé du monde et de tout ce qui n'était pas Bella.

- Hum. Hum.

Je grognais férocement en entendant le raclement de gorge et en moins d'une seconde, j'étais posté devant ma Bella, les bras écartés et les jambes fléchies pour la protéger de l'éventuel danger. Avec surprise, je vis le traqueur des Volturi, Démétri, qui m'observait, un sourire jovial et légèrement moqueur aux lèvres, enlaçant tendrement une jeune femme, le visage enfoui dans son torse.

- Berk ! Dém ! Y'a rien de plus crade que de voir ses parents se rouler des pelles et se peloter comme deux ados en manque ! Aaaah ! T'imagine le traumatisme ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire, Ness. Imagine que nous soyons arrivés pendant leurs… retrouvailles ? Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils sont en manque ! 25 ans, tu te rends compte ?

- Aaaah ! Ne me parle pas de ça sinon je suis bonne pour au moins une décennie de thérapie !

La jeune fille s'écarta de Démétri et plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre des paroles de son ami. Tandis que je l'observais, ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit, et lorsque je vis ses boucles cuivrées encadrant son doux visage, son nez droit, sa bouche pleine et ses grands yeux chocolat, je me laissai tomber au sol, ébahi. C'est… Impossible ? Puis enfin, j'entendis le faible battement d'un cœur humain.

- Et bien bravo ! C'est malin Ness, tu me l'as traumatisé ! Je ne voulais pas faire les présentations de cette manière mais…

- Oh maman ! S'il te plait ! C'est pas de ma faute et…

Maman ?

Je me tournai vers ma Bella, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et je vis son regard s'adoucir. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et fronçait les sourcils, puis ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, elle souffla un grand coup et…

- Jeteprésenterenesméecarliecullenswanvolturitafille .

- Euh… tu veux bien répéter Bella ? Je n'ai rien compris.

- Je te présente Renesmée Carlie Cullen Swan Volturi, ta fille…

- Ma… fille ? Mais c'est impossible Bella ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants et…

- Hum. Hum. Techniquement, ce sont les femelles qui ne peuvent pas porter les enfants, Edward. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ma Ness est le parfait produit de votre amour à Bella et toi, mi-humaine, mi-vampire… Commença Démétri d'un ton condescendant.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés, Edward ? Les fleurs, les abeilles, les roses et les choux n'ont rien à voir là-dedans en tous cas ! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin au risque de traumatiser ta fille ad vitam aeternam ? Rigola-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Ma fille ?

Le chagrin déforma mon visage lorsque je me rendis compte de tout ce temps perdu. Elle devait me détester, me haïr pour avoir abandonné sa mère de la sorte et…

- Je ne te déteste pas, papa, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Euh… De quoi ?

- Ben… T'as pensé à voix haute alors… et ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est l'autre, le responsable. Black le bâtard galeux !

- Renesmée !

- Quoi maman ! C'est vrai, non ? C'est à cause de ce sale chien que je n'ai pas connu mon père et…

- En parlant de ça, Ness, ça va être l'heure. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, non ? Et toi, Démétri ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on sait exactement ce que l'on doit faire. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! S'exclama gaiement Démétri en filant comme le vent en direction des bois Quileute, tandis que Renesmée, ma… fille ?, fonçait à ses côtés.

- Bella ? Je… je rêve ? J'hallucine ?

Elle enroula étroitement ses bras autour de ma taille puis leva son visage vers le mien.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis réelle et Renesmée l'est également.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi parle-t-elle des Quileute ainsi ?

- Pfff… Lorsque tu es… parti, je suis allée à la Push avec ton courrier, et c'est là que j'ai appris, grâce à Leah, ce que Jacob avait fait, et pourquoi. Renesmée, bien qu'au chaud dans mon ventre et tout juste créée, avait développé très tôt sa conscience et elle a tout entendu ; elle a surtout perçu mon désir de vengeance.

- Mais… comment ?

- Je suis partie de Forks immédiatement et me suis rendue à Volterra…

- QUOI ?

- Oui, oui, Volterra. Lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais parti à cause d'un odieux mensonge, la seule chance qu'il me restait pour espérer te retrouver un jour était que je devienne vampire, alors je me suis présentée face à Aro, Marcus et Caïus, puis après leur avoir fait part de notre… problème, je leur ai demandé de me transformer. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais enceinte… C'est Marcus qui s'est aperçu du lien entre Ness et moi alors que j'étais toujours dans l'ignorance totale de ma grossesse. C'était plutôt… épique à vivre et surtout très rapide puisque un mois à peine après mon arrivée au château, j'accouchais et me transformais.

Elle releva ses yeux timides et croisa mon regard tandis que je prenais difficilement conscience des risques qu'elle avait encourus pour me retrouver. Courageuse Bella… Alors que je lui caressais doucement la joue, je me tendis en percevant l'arrivée de Démétri.

- Il arrive ! Ness est en train de camoufler ma piste ! S'exclama Démétri.

- Qui arrive ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

- Chut ! Tu comprendras par la suite. Maintenant, cachons-nous et plus un bruit ! Rétorqua ma Bella.

Elle me tira par le bras et m'entraîna dans un bosquet éloigné tandis que Démétri se cachait dans des fourrés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Renesmée débarqua et s'installa tranquillement sur le tronc de l'arbre que Bella et moi avions abattu plus tôt. Elle nous fit un léger clin d'œil et un petit sourire timide avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin d'où elle venait. Je me retins brusquement de grogner lorsque les pensées de Jacob Black me parvinrent de loin.

_Calmes-toi mon amour, tu vas tout faire rater ! _

Je me tournais vers ma Bella, stupéfait de l'entendre… dans ma tête. Elle pouffa silencieusement de rire puis son regard brillant se riva au mien.

_Je suis un bouclier, c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas m'entendre ! Maintenant, observe… Action ! _

Elle agrippa mon menton d'une main et le tourna vers Renesmée qui tapait une pose digne d'un mannequin sur le tronc d'arbre. Ma… fille – quel étrange sentiment ! – observait les alentours d'un air las et regardait ses ongles, bouffée par l'ennui.

_Mon Dieu… Elle est magnifique ! Pourquoi ne vois-je donc plus qu'elle ? Pourquoi est-elle le centre de mon univers subitement ? Est-ce donc cela l'imprégnation ? Je serai prêt à tout pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs… j'ai enfin rencontré mon imprégnée… Elle sera le centre de ma vie, la Reine de mon monde, la mère de mes enfants… _

Les pensées de Jacob me donnaient envie de gronder et je ne restais calme qu'à cause des pensées de ma Bella et de Démétri. Comment ce chien galeux peut-il s'imaginer me prendre ma fille après m'avoir enlevé ma fiancée pendant plus de 20 ans !

Il sortit finalement des buissons, vêtu d'un jeans coupé au niveau des genoux, et s'avança vers Renesmée d'un pas vif et conquérant. Malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait presque pas changé physiquement ; on lui donnait 25 ans tout au plus. Une fois face à elle, il lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jacob Black. Et vous êtes ?

- Pas intéressée !

_Mais… C'est impossible ! Elle ne devrait pas résister à la force de l'imprégnation ! Non ? _

Le clébard observait ma… fille – je ne me lasserai jamais de prononcer ces mots ! – d'un air bovin, ses yeux de merlan frit s'écarquillant de surprise.

- Euh… Je… Vous êtes très jolie, mademoiselle… La plus belle femme de l'univers !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! On me l'a déjà dit cent fois ! Allez, va jouer avec tes potes et fous-moi la paix !

_Pfff… ça va être plus dur que prévu ! Quand je pense qu'Emily, Kim, Julie, Claire et Sandra leur sont tombées directement entre les bras ! Y'a fallu que je tombe sur un os ! Elle va être difficile à séduire celle-là, c'est moi qui t'le dis ! Mais bon, regarde comment elle est gaulée ! Une vraie bombe. Elle n'en sera que meilleure quand je l'aurais désamorcée…_

Ses pensées odieuses à l'égard de ma fille me rendaient dingue et je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter sur lui et lui mettre une bonne trempe ! Mais Bella, à moitié couchée sur moi, m'empêchait de bouger.

- Et… Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? Vous habitez chez vos parents ?

- Non, ce sont eux qui habitent chez moi, crétin ! Allez, va jouer à la baballe et retourne à la niche ! Tu vois pas que tu pollues mon atmosphère et que tu me gâches le soleil ? Je voudrais parfaire mon bronzage et j'ai autre chose à foutre que perdre mon temps à écouter les jérémiades d'un chien-chien pleurnichard !

_Mais comment fait-elle pour résister à la puissance de notre lien ! _

- Humm… On pourrait faire connaissance et… je sais pas, se promener dans les bois ?

Renesmée explosa de rire et se releva d'une élégante pirouette avant de se mettre à danser et chanter.

- « Prom'nons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y'est pas, si le loup y'était, il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas ! »

_Voilà ! Ça ne peut-être que ça ! Elle a une case en moins ! C'est pour ça qu'elle résiste à la puissance de l'imprégnation ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur une barje ? Quoiqu'on dise que les folledingues sont super bonnasses au plumard… Je m'en vais vite vérifier ça ! Enfin… Faut déjà que j'arrive à l'attirer dans mes filets et vu qu'elle est timbrée, c'est pas gagné ! _

Ses pensées m'énervaient de plus en plus et du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella faire un léger signe de tête à Démétri. Nous étions suffisamment loin de Renesmée pour que Jacob ne s'aperçoive pas de notre présence, et alors que je croyais que Bella donnait le lancement de l'opération « achevons le cabot puant », Démétri partit comme une flèche en direction opposée. Il fit le tour de la forêt puis arrivé à une bonne centaine de mètres de Jacob et ma fille – ma fille… - le clébard prit enfin connaissance du danger potentiel.

Il se tendit, ses membres tremblaient violemment, mais il craignait de mettre Renesmée en danger en se transformant devant elle. Lorsque Démétri arriva face à eux, Jacob s'était posté devant ma fille pour la protéger.

- Mon amour ! Tu es enfin là !

Ma fille – aaaah… ma fille… - se jeta dans les bras tendus de Démétri et l'embrassa à pleine bouche - toi mon gars, va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion d'homme à homme plus tard -

Jacob l'arracha des bras de Démétri et la remit dans son dos.

- Dégage d'ici sangsue, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Oh toi ça va, on t'a pas sonné ! Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges mes retrouvailles avec mon fiancé ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est ton truc de séparer les fiancés ! S'énerva Renesmée en le poussant brusquement pour rejoindre Démétri.

- Que… Fiancés ? Mais… c'est que… enfin… il n'est pas humain ! Regarde ses yeux ! T'as déjà vu des yeux rouges quelque part ?

- Et alors, parce que tu es humain, toi peut-être ? Railla ma fille.

- Euh… la question n'est pas là ! Tu… Tu es en danger ! C'est un monstre ! Un cadavre ambulant ! Une sangsue buveuse de sang ! Une abomination !

- Han ! Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre, toi ?

- Je suis humain !

- Humain ? En es-tu vraiment sûr, clébard ?

J'étouffai un rire en voyant le visage de Jacob ; on aurait dit qu'il s'était pris un 33 tonnes en pleine face.

Il secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises pour s'éclaircir les idées et supplia Renesmée de s'éloigner de Démétri.

_Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi résiste-t-elle ? C'est… impossible ! Pourquoi est-elle aussi attachée à cette maudite sangsue ? Pourquoi ne prend-elle pas conscience de l'incroyable puissance du lien qui nous unit ? _

Renesmée rejeta la tête en arrière en explosant d'un rire mélodieux, puis elle vrilla Jacob d'un regard noir de haine.

- Tu croyais quoi, clébard ? Que j'allais me laisser avoir par l'imprégnation ? Tu crois vraiment que je me serai présentée en face de toi sans avoir pris d'abord mes précautions ?

- Mais… co-comment !

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais aimer de tout mon être un monstre qui par jalousie mal placée et égoïsme démesuré s'amuse à ruiner des couples qui s'aiment ?

- Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

Renesmée lui sourit cruellement puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent et elle émit un grognement rauque, comme celui d'un vampire, puis d'un bond prodigieux pour un humain, elle envoya Jacob au sol. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

- Tu me demandais mon nom tout à l'heure, clébard… Je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie Cullen Swan. Volturi d'adoption mais cela ne te regarde pas. Ça te dit quelque chose, Cullen et Swan ?

Jacob observa ma fille, ahuri, et à ce moment-là, Bella agrippa ma main et nous fit avancer jusqu'aux autres.

- Be-bella ? Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Maman ! Papa ! S'exclama Renesmée en se ruant entre nos bras. Enfin… euh… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je peux t'appeler « papa » mon papounet ?

Elle me fit une petite moue comme ma sœur Alice en a le secret et je me retrouvais incapable de parler. A la place, je me contentais de hocher bêtement la tête.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que…

Jacob commençait à s'énerver et ne retenait plus sa colère.

- Han ! T'as fini par la retrouver ta sangsue ! T'en es même devenue une… Pfff ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Cullen faisait semblant de pleurer chaque année dans votre pitoyable clairière ! Faudra aussi que tu m'expliques comment deux sangsues peuvent enfanter une humaine !

Bella le toisa d'un regard dédaigneux puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique.

- Deux vampires ne peuvent concevoir, c'est vrai. J'étais tout simplement humaine lorsque Ness a été conçue…

- Que… quoi ? Comment ? Mais t'aurais pu la tuer ! Tu es vraiment un monstre ! Cracha Jacob.

Il se rua sur moi mais fut écarté d'une poigne de fer par Démétri.

- Hum. Hum. Toujours aussi prompt à la connerie mon cher Jacob… Se lamenta faussement Bella. Bref. Ness a été conçue alors que j'étais encore humaine et nous venons seulement de retrouver son père. Tu t'étais fait un malin plaisir à nous écarter l'un de l'autre, à nous séparer de la pire des manières, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vais te rendre la pareille. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, Jacob…

C'est l'histoire d'un pauvre petit chiot malade de jalousie et bien trop imbu de lui-même qui, pour se venger du vampire qui l'empêche de vivre dans son monde merveilleux de fantasmes désolants en tout genre, raconte un odieux mensonge et fait croire au malheureux vampire que la femme qu'il aime est en fait l'imprégnée du jeune clébard. Le vampire, fou d'amour pour la jeune humaine, décide de les laisser vivre leur pseudo bonheur tranquillement sans savoir que c'est un vil mensonge et il s'enfuit le plus loin possible, préférant s'enfermer dans le chagrin, les souvenirs et les regrets plutôt que de ruiner le soi-disant bonheur de celle qu'il aime plus que tout. Mais la jeune fille s'en rend compte et part dans un nid de vampires afin d'être transformée pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime plus que sa propre vie. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle porte leur enfant. Enfant qui a développé très tôt une conscience et une haine farouche à l'encontre du sale clebs jaloux et bouffi d'importance qui a ruiné la vie de sa famille. La jeune femme accouche d'une petite fille mi-humaine, mi-vampire et s'entraîne jour après jour, dès sa transformation, à tuer des loups garous pour se venger un jour de celui qu'elle croyait son ami. Alors qu'elle allait partir du nid de vampires, sa fille entre les bras, pour retrouver son aimé et tuer le vil menteur, une voyante arrive et lui prédit que sa fille s'imprégnera du loup mythomane et manipulateur…

Jacob jeta alors un regard transi d'amour à Renesmée et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer étroitement.

- Tu vois, je le savais bien que tu étais mon imprégnée, on sera très heureux toi et moi et… AÏE !

Renesmée le mordit méchamment à la main avant de s'engouffrer entre les bras de Démétri.

- La ferme sale cabot ! Tu devrais écouter le reste de l'histoire, ça te plaira beaucoup moins ! Tu crois vraiment que je souhaiterais vivre éternellement avec le monstre qui m'a empêché de connaître mon père ? Tu m'as volé ma famille et je devrais être transie d'amour pour toi, non mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Et en plus, je suis sûre que tu dois te lécher les couilles tout seul et ça, franchement, c'est dégueulasse ! Beurk !

- Mais… mais… tu es mon imprégnée ! Je suis ta destinée ! Tu préfères réellement une sangsue à un humain ?

- Euh… T'es pas vraiment humain et n'oublie pas que je suis également une demie sangsue !

Jacob commençait à se lamenter et un rire sardonique s'échappa de la gorge de ma Bella.

- Dis-moi, Jacob, ça fait quoi de sentir le bonheur du bout des doigts et savoir que tu ne peux pas l'atteindre ?

- Elle… elle est mon imprégnée ! Gémit-il en se tenant le ventre comme si ses entrailles se tordaient de douleur, le visage tordu par la souffrance. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Bella se frotta pensivement le menton puis, savourant la détresse de Jacob, elle s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple, ma fille te l'a déjà donnée. Après avoir détruit notre bonheur à Edward et à moi, crois-tu vraiment que j'accepterais sans me battre que ma fille succombe à une stupide imprégnation ? Crois-tu vraiment que Renesmée aurait accepté de devenir tienne après l'avoir séparée de son père ? De ses oncles ? De ses tantes ? De ses grands-parents ? Pendant 25 ans, elle a dû vivre éloignée des siens, tout ce qu'elle connaît de sa famille provient de mes souvenirs et de ceux des Volturi. A cause de toi. Toi et toi seul. Elle t'a haï au plus haut point avant même sa naissance. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle se serait présentée en face de toi à l'aveuglette en sachant l'intensité dévastatrice de l'imprégnation ?

Jacob était tombé à genoux devant Renesmée, le souffle court, les épaules basses et tremblantes et le regard ahuri. Ses pensées n'étaient plus que confusion, désir, amour, passion, peur. Puis il tourna le visage vers Bella et sa voix chevrota lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

- Qu-qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'elle me rejette, Bella ? Tu lui as jeté un sort !

- Pour qu'elle te rejette ? Rien, je te rassure, dès le départ ma fille te haïssait et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de succomber à l'imprégnation…

- Alors comment ? Comment résiste-t-elle ? Pleurnicha Jacob, désespéré.

- C'est très simple. Vois-tu, l'humaine en elle devait obligatoirement être ton imprégnée, mais Renesmée est également vampire. Et un vampire n'a qu'un seul et unique compagnon pour l'éternité. Il a simplement fallu que cet imbécile de compagnon la perçoive autrement que comme une petite fille…

- Euh… J'avais surtout peur qu'elle ne me considère que comme un grand frère ! Intervint Démétri d'une voix douce en réponse au regard irrité que lui avait lancé ma Bella.

Jacob secouait la tête, ébahi par les paroles de Bella et encore plus confus qu'avant.

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

- C'est très simple, vois-tu. Lorsqu'un vampire rencontre son compagnon d'éternité, c'est un peu comme l'imprégnation mais en bien plus puissant. Plus rien ne compte à part son autre moitié. Et lorsque deux vampires… s'accouplent pour la première fois avec leur compagnon d'éternité, ils se mordent mutuellement, cette morsure scelle en quelque sorte leur appartenance l'un à l'autre…

- Alors pourquoi Edward ne t'a pas mordue lorsqu'il t'a sautée alors que tu étais encore humaine ? Cracha Jacob, dédaigneusement.

Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système avec ses questions débiles celui-là ! Et son manque de correction et sa vulgarité me rendaient malade.

- Je n'ai jamais « sauté » Bella, je ne suis pas un clébard ! Et si je l'avais mordue lors de notre première fois, elle se serait transformée !

- Et alors, c'est pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

- On voulait faire ça dans les règles, sale con ! D'une part à cause du traité, mais surtout pour qu'elle puisse offrir un vrai « au-revoir » à sa famille ! Nous devions nous marier, partir en lune de miel et ensuite, seulement ensuite, j'aurais mordu Bella ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu gâches tout ça !

Bella s'interposa entre Jacob et moi voyant que je perdais peu à peu mon contrôle.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Jacob, Edward et moi sommes de vrais compagnons. Tu vois, là ? C'est ma morsure. Lui dit-elle en tapotant mon torse où brillait la preuve de notre lien puis en lui montrant son cou. Et… Renesmée et Démétri le sont également !

- QUOI ?

Je m'étais exclamé en même temps que Jacob. Lui de fureur et moi de tristesse. J'avais à peine trouvé mon enfant qu'elle partait vivre sa vie ailleurs. Et honnêtement, je préférais me sortir du crâne les images qui émanaient de Démétri. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un parent que d'être témoin de la vie sexuelle de son enfant…

Une main chaude se posa sur ma joue et une multitude d'images parvinrent dans mes pensées. Je frissonnais en me rendant compte que c'étaient les souvenirs de ma fille.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Je ne partirais pas alors que je viens tout juste de te trouver ! Nous restons. _

Je lui fis un faible sourire puis tournai mon attention envers Jacob dont les pensées meurtrières à l'égard de Démétri me firent grogner.

- Vois-tu Jacob, il était tout bonnement hors de question que ma fille passe son éternité avec un manipulateur et un menteur tel que toi. Surtout pas quand la vampire en elle avait déjà reconnu son compagnon ! Alors, lorsque Démétri a enfin osé faire le premier pas et avouer ses sentiments à Renesmée, ma fille en a été très heureuse. La pauvre était persuadée qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un grand frère trop protecteur !

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Rien dire du tout ! C'est juste des bobards tout ça, l'humaine en elle m'est destinée et elle sera à moi ! A MOI ! Eructa Jacob, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux fous et le corps tremblant.

Renesmée le vrilla d'un regard froid avant de lui sourire de la plus cruelle des manières.

- N'as-tu donc rien écouté, sale chien ? Démétri est mon compagnon. Je suis sa compagne. Tu veux la preuve ? Elle est là ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant ses boucles cuivrées, découvrant une morsure au creux de son cou.

Démétri s'approcha et rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant la morsure de Renesmée juste à côté de sa pomme d'Adam, puis il enroula étroitement ses bras autour de ma fille et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

Jacob tremblait, le corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux, avait le souffle haletant et étranglé.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi Bella ?

- Pourquoi ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mon ami. Je voulais te tuer ô si tu savais à quel point je voulais te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai souffert pendant 25 longues années de l'absence d'Edward et des Cullen, ma fille a été privée de son père par ta faute. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, ta tête et ton cadavre. Puis cette voyante est arrivée et m'a offert une opportunité en or pour me venger…

- Tu vas me tuer ? S'exclama Jacob en fixant Bella d'un air incrédule.

- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Je vais faire pire, je vais te laisser vivre…

Jacob souffla de soulagement en sachant que son dernier jour n'était pas arrivé, mais Bella le darda d'un regard à la fois malicieux et cruel.

_Ouf ! J'ai tout le temps devant moi pour faire changer d'avis ma délicieuse imprégnée. L'humaine qu'elle est m'aimera, je m'en fais le serment ! _

- A ta place, je préfèrerai la mort, crois-moi !

-Ah. Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? N'as-tu donc rien compris, Jacob Black ? Tu crois encore que l'humaine en Renesmée sera tienne un jour ?

Jacob blêmit brutalement et se mit à trembler.

- C'est tout simple, vois-tu Jacob. Tu vas vivre, éternellement, en sachant que ta moitié appartient à un autre et ne sera jamais, jamais à toi. Tu vas vivre dans le chagrin et les regrets de ce que ta vie aurait pu être si tu n'avais pas essayé de nous séparer Edward et moi. Si tu n'avais pas menti comme tu l'as fait 25 ans plus tôt, Edward et moi serions mariés et heureux, et toi tu aurais une vie parfaite avec notre fille.

- Non. Non !

- J'ai souffert pendant 25 ans de la perte de mon amour et toi ? Tu vas souffrir éternellement, Jacob !

- TUE-MOI ! Je préfère mourir ! Bella pitié ! Tue-moi !

- As-tu eu pitié d'Edward lorsque tu nous as séparés ? Pourquoi en aurais-je pour toi ? Je t'avais promis Jacob, je t'avais promis que je me vengerai de cet affront un jour ou l'autre. N'est-ce pas magnifique comme vengeance ?

- Tue-moi Bella ! S'il te plaît !

- Certainement pas ! La mort serait bien trop facile comme châtiment ! Je préfère te savoir vivre… et souffrir éternellement !

Voyant que Bella ne changerait pas d'avis, il se métamorphosa sous nos yeux et se rua sur moi, espérant la faire changer d'idée. Je lui mis un coup de poing dans la truffe et l'éjectai à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il se rua alors, la bave dégoulinant de ses crocs, sur Démétri. Mauvaise idée d'attaquer un garde Volturi surentraîné au combat…

Vaincu, le corps fourbu tremblant au sol, il jeta un dernier regard malheureux et transi d'amour à ma fille et Renesmée lui fit juste un petit « coucou » de la main.

- Au-revoir, clébard ! Bon retour à la niche ! Rigola-t-elle devant la peine de Jacob.

Un hululement déchirant de tristesse emplit l'air et Jacob se sauva, la queue entre les jambes. Nous n'étions plus que tous les quatre et j'avais hâte d'enfin pouvoir faire connaissance de ma fille… et de mon « gendre » par la même occasion.

- On rentre, Edward ? Demanda doucement Bella en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

- Euh… C'est que… je ne sais pas où ils sont depuis quelques années maintenant. Avouai-je, penaud.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je les avais quittés !

- Démétri ?

- Ils sont… A Juneau. On devrait y être rapidement si on part maintenant !

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir t'adapter, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Bella en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh ! Je vous l'ai promis à toutes les deux ! Ok, je change de régime, même si ça ne m'enchante pas tant que ça…

- J'avoue, les herbivores n'ont rien d'appétissants, mais les carnivores, ça peut être très, très goûteux ! M'exclamai-je à l'idée d'enfin rentrer chez moi.

Nous nous mîmes immédiatement en route, bavardant gaiement malgré les hululements déchirants que nous entendions toujours.

Je devrais peut-être avoir pitié de lui, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère d'en vouloir atrocement aux gens. Mais 25 ans de souffrances perpétuelles ont ôté toute compassion à son égard.

Désormais, j'avais l'éternité devant moi, avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, et une merveilleuse surprise en la présence de ma fille. J'avais peut-être perdu ses premières années, mais l'éternité me permettrait de découvrir la merveilleuse personne qu'elle est. Même si je dois, dans tout ça, subir la présence d'un ex Volturi !

**FIN**


End file.
